


hopelessly devoted to you

by intertwiningwords



Category: Grease - All Media Types
Genre: Closeted Character, Compulsive Heterosexuality, Denial, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Rizzo, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: rizzo loves kenickie. sandy loves danny. nothing in between.





	hopelessly devoted to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh rizzo from grease is a lesbian thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Everyone needed validation sometimes, right?

Rizzo hated the fact that she, in fact, fell into the category of everyone. Her give-no-fucks attitude was entirely an act, but she was good at keeping it up. And it really pissed her off when people tried to break through it.

Sandy’s fucking good girly girl personality was as opposite from Rizzo as she could get. It made sense they didn’t get along. It was just the natural order.

So then why did Rizzo think about her so much? Why did she wonder what she was doing and if Zuko had been her first kiss and if she wore tights under her skirt? Why did she care about these things? She could pass it off as wanting dirt on the new girl, to tease her for being a prude. But it wasn't the full truth.

Why did she want validation from Sandy?

Kenickie was great. Really, he was. He was a great kisser and a good fuck. He was attractive and charismatic. He was funny, sometimes. He had a nice car.

But he didn’t treat her as anything more than a friend with benefits. They made out, they had sex, they didn’t talk or cuddle or kiss with any real passion behind it. At first, it made her feel like a queen. A hot Greaser boy wanted her. He made her feel wanted. And pretty. 

Like she was worth something.

Her period was late. Two days. Three days. Five days. Eight days.

Who the fuck was Sandy to tell her anything? 

She wasn’t going to cry in front of her. That was the worst thing she could do.

So she took a deep breath and dried her eyes.

A little red lipstick, some hair curlers, borrowed leather pants. Sandra Dee was no more. She looked amazing, and Rizzo observed every blink and breath, watching her chest rise and fall, her curled lashes flutter, the way her hips moved in the tight pants. Her skin was soft when Rizzo held her face to apply her lipstick. 

“Betty, this is amazing!” Sandy said, looking at herself in the mirror. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” And she pulled her in for a hug.

Wanted. Pretty. Worth something. That’s how Sandy made her feel.

But there was no way that would ever happen. Perfect little Sandra Dee had barely kissed a boy let alone another girl. And the last thing Rizzo needed was another scandal. First, she’s pregnant, now she’s a queer. Just what she needed.

Danny could not have been more smitten by Sandy’s new look, and Rizzo hated herself for making it happen.

“It was a false alarm,” Rizzo told Kenickie when he brought up the baby. She got her period that day. Halle-fucking-lujah.

He hugged her, told her he was glad she was okay, and he was sorry for scaring her.

Wanted. Pretty. Worth something.

It would have to do. Double dates, her eyes fixed on the blonde girl across the table instead of the boy beside her. Sleepovers, seeing Sandy in her nightgown and makeup-less, still beautiful.

It would just have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! feedback is always appreciated in the form of kudos or comments!
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
